kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bigmanrob
Hi Bigmanrob -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki has been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but feel free to edit, move or reorganize existing content as needed to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Setting up the wiki Do you need any help? I'd be glad to help, as I have set up several in the past. You're going to need a logo, infoboxes, etc., and I know how to do those things.—Darthtyler (Talk) 01:18, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Picture! I have an image that could be the Wiki Image!!!! File:Po.jpg If you dont like it can you plaese delete it. Thanks --ThatDead 04:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Good Job Hey, Bigmanrob! Thanks - I have been trying my hardest to get the wiki updated. I honestly wasn't expecting a message from you, but I'm glad you're happy with what I've done so far. I read on your profile that you're trying to get more involved, and I could definitely still use some help around here. Seeing as you're already at bureaucrat status, maybe we can work together to get the wiki more active... :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 22:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Actors Yeah, I was actually considering that. I suppose I'll get started on deleting those. However, if we can, I'd like to have ''all the names linked to some place that shares the voice actor's biography (Wikipedia and IMDB.com can do this), and then cite beside their name where it lists their role as the character's voice. Most of the citing can be done on IMDB, but I'm still trying to find a reliable source for video game characters. I think some of the video game voice actors have been listed (main characters, mostly), but the rest are not listed. I used to cite them to MobyGames.com because they listed the entire cast for Voice Talent, but I removed it because that site recently got tagged as unsafe from trying to download viruses and other software onto computers. The only other source I have is a .pdf file of the PS2 game manual for Kung Fu Panda: The Game. I don't want to have to have viewers required to download something in order to confirm a voice actor, so I think for now I'll just leave the tag behind and get to it later. I hope this sounds like a good plan. I just want the wiki to be as resourceful as it can while giving sources for its information. :) --''§ροττεδςταr''(Talk| ) 15:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC)